The present invention relates to a wrist band with retaining lanyard and more particularly to a wrist band that snugly wraps around the wrist with a retaining lanyard specifically attached thereto. The outward end of the lanyard can be secured to an item or object to prevent it being dropped.
In many occupations, sports and other activities the participants hold objects or other items. This can include, but not limited to, a fishing rod for a fisherman, a paint brush for a painter or a racket for someone playing tennis or racquetball. In these various activities, occupations, and others, participants or individuals hold or grip some item, tool, sport equipment or other object. As such, it is always a possibility that the person could lose their grip or drop the item or object. When this happens there are almost always some consequences. If a fisherman drops his fishing rod it could be lost in the water. Rackets could be thrown across the court which could injure the opponent, break the racket, cause damage or loss of the game. A painter on top of a latter could drop a paint brush causing a mess and the need to climb back down to retrieve the brush.
The above uses are only examples of the wide range of uses this invention applies. The main purpose is to provide a means of attaching the object or item to a lanyard which is attached to a wrist band to retain the item or object should it be accidently dropped or if a person looses his grip for what ever reason. Another use would be as a child restraint device with one end attached to the child and the other attached to the adult.
One of the reasons people drop items or other objects is that sweat runs down the arm and wrist into the hand. The sweat makes the handle of the item or object slippery which makes it easier for the item or object to slip from the hand. This invention can also help to eliminate this problem in that the wrist band can be made from a sweat absorbing material. As such, the wrist band also functions as a sweat band.
There has been other attempts to create such devises, but there has been problems. One problem is that the lanyard or cord was specifically designed for one item and it could not be used for other items or other objects. Often the lanyard, once attached, was difficult, if not impossible, to remove the lanyard from the object. The lanyard was often tied in a knot or physically attached to the object. Another problem was the end of the lanyard that attaches to the person. The lanyard would often slip off the wrist due to the looseness of how attached to the person or due to the pull or yank of the dropped object. The item or object would be dropped despite the lanyard. On the other extreme, the lanyard would tighten onto the wrist making it uncomfortable and/or difficult to remove. The present invention overcomes all these problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wrist band with a retaining lanyard that the lanyard is adapted to be easily attached to an item or object and which is also easily removed, yet can be securely attached to the item or object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wrist band with retaining lanyard that the wrist band is constructed to slip over the hand and onto the wrist and which fits snugly on the wrist.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wrist band with retaining lanyard that is adapted to tighten onto the wrist in the event an object or item is dropped or a person loses their grip on the item, to substantially increase the likelihood of retaining the item or object being dropped.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrist band with retaining lanyard in which the lanyard is attached to the wrist band in such a manner that it tightens concurrently with the wrist band to prevent the lanyard for becoming uncomfortable on the wrist, yet it can be easily loosened for removal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wrist band with retaining lanyard that the wrist band may also function as a wrist sweat band to prevent sweat from running down the wrist onto the hand. The wrist band of this invention is preferably made of a material which has elastic properties to snugly fit onto the wrist and yet has sweat absorbing properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrist band with retaining lanyard that is adapted to be a universal retaining apparatus which can be utilized on a wide range of items or objects. As such, the lanyard is designed to be attached to virtually any hand held item or object.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrist band with retaining lanyard which is economically produced, so as it can be affordable by the masses of the people.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrist band with retaining lanyard which can be easily washed after being soiled or becomes dirty. It has been found that wrist bands become very soiled after use due to sweat and accumulation of dirt. As such material selected in the manufacture of the wrist band and lanyard are selected from material which are washable and yet do not lose their characteristics when washed.